


The Body Switch

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: KDHR and Sayo switched bodies, what crazy things will happen when they are in each other's body?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. KudoHaru

**Author's Note:**

> For convenience sake, KudoHaru will be shortened to Kdhr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KDHR goes into Sayo's body, what events will unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, all of these are not canon! I do not know KDHR in real life so I have no idea about her true personality but I am basing it on how I view her through the videos I watch. So this is entirely based on my opinion, pls no hate.

Kdhr woke up in a room that is not hers. She felt a sharp pain in her head as she slowly sits up. The pain persists as it pounds against her skull. Kdhr rubs the back of her head with great force. 

_Where...where am I?_

Kdhr looks around the room. Although it is not her room, somehow she felt this place is really familiar, as if it is her room.

_Where have I seen this room before?_

Kdhr shut her eyes as she digs through her memories, trying to recall where is this place and what happened to her. A thousand thoughts flashed past but she could not remember how she got here, or what happened before this, nor she can remember whose room is this. Suddenly, the door to the room burst wide open as the door slams and rebounds from the wall.

"Onee-chan!" A bubbly girl with short teal hair shouted as she stood at the doorway, a beaming smile on her face. 

"Hina?!" Kdhr jumped and immediately shouted out of habit. 

_Wait! Is this...?!_

Kdhr scrambled out of her bed and went in front of the dresser. She stares at the mirror, unable to process what is presented before her. 

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Am I dreaming?!_

Kdhr touches her face, unable to believe what is happening. On her head is long luscious teal hair and one long bang came down the middle of her forehead. On her body is the blue pajamas she has seen appearing in-game countless times as she read through the Sayo and Hina event story again and again. To the right of the dresser stood a familiar-looking blue guitar with a Roselia symbol on a guitar stand.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Hina tilted her head and stared at Kdhr with curiosity, her older sister seemed to be acting weirdly.

"Of course I am! I am over the moon!" Kdhr shouted in excitement. She was beyond ecstatic, she can't believe she is actually...inside Sayo's body!

"Onee-chan?" Hina asked again, this time a look of worry on her face. 

"Ahem! I mean, I am fine." Kdhr quickly imitates the way Sayo speaks, just like all the times she did voice acting for Sayo in the recording booth. She realised she almost screwed up.

"Oh, ok..." Hina was a bit weirded out by her older sister's erratic behavior, but she did not question it. "Onee-chan, I am just here to tell you breakfast is ready..."

Kdhr nodded, "I will be right down." She continues keeping a stern face, but deep inside she feels like she is going to burst. It was difficult to contain her excitement. She feels like hugging Hina tightly right now. In fact, she wants to hug everybody in Garupa right now. She quickly washes up and rushed to the living room. 

"Sayo?" Sayo's mother stared at Sayo with a confused look, as if she is staring at some weird zoo animal. 

"Y-Yes?" Kdhr's heart was racing. She kept a small smile.

_Wait...why is she looking at me like this? Did I do anything weird?_

"You didn't change into your uniform today? Do you have no school?" Sayo's mother questioned her supposed daughter.

_Shit! Does Sayo change into her uniform before eating breakfast? Damn...what the hell Sayo..._

"A-Ah...I do have school...it must have slipped my mind...ahahaha...." Kdhr's bad excuse raised the eyebrows of the whole family. 

_Damnit Kdhr! That is such a bad excuse, Sayo would never forget something like that..._

"Onee-chan, are you really okay?" Hina went up and placed her palm on Kdhr's forehead.

"Yea...Sayo do you want to go see the doctor?" Sayo's dad asked in a deep, firm voice.

"No! I am fine!" Kdhr quickly rushed to Sayo's room and opened Sayo's closet. Sayo's clothes are neatly arranged and folded. Her uniform is all hung up and they are free of creases. Kdhr couldn't help but gasp at how organised and neat Sayo's closet is. Then she thought back to hers and sigh. Kdhr took one of the uniforms out and changed into them. Then she goes out again, sitting down quietly on the dining table. The rest of the breakfast went on in awkward silence and Kdhr quickly grabbed her guitar and her bag and rushes out of the house.

* * *

Kdhr twiddled with her pen during her lesson. She is bored out of her mind. All the things the teacher is teaching has already been taught to her years ago and she literally has no interest in learning them again. Her focus was on Rinko though. She did say hi to Rinko at the start of the class and Rinko did not suspect a thing, she is wondering if she should break character and have fun for the rest of the day. Just then, the bell rang and Kdhr sprung up from her seat.

_Finally! The break I have been waiting for!_

"Rin- Shirokane-san, do you want to have lunch together?" Kdhr asked with a weak smile, silently cursing she almost called Rinko by her first name.

"Eh?! Hikawa-san?" Rinko looked like a surprised rabbit, her eyes widen and she leans back. "I-I guess so..."

Kdhr smiled and took her lunch box and placed it on Rinko's table. "What are you having?"

"Just...some...rice balls..." Rinko softly says. She took out one of the rice balls quietly and started munching on them.

"Wow! Can I have one? I can exchange this sausage for it!" Kdhr exclaimed as she grabbed one of the sausages by the chopstick and shove it into Rinko's face.

"...s-sure..." Rinko felt super weird. Sayo has never been so friendly and informal with her before. Kdhr took one of the riceballs and begin munching happily. With her mouth still full, she started speaking.

"Dhish ish geelishers!" Kdhr spits rice grains all over the table. 

"...t-thanks..." Rinko said softly as she took out a piece of tissue paper and wiped the table. Kdhr is oblivious as she kept on chewing. Rinko is starting to suspect the girl in front of her is not Sayo at all. She thinks it might be Hina pretending to be Sayo but she did not confront Kdhr, she just quietly eats her lunch. Soon, the break ended with Kdhr smiling brightly at Rinko and Rinko blushing heavily.

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Rinko stood up quietly and walked towards the exit of the classroom.

"Shirokane-san!" Kdhr called out to Rinko as she quickly grabs her bag and guitar. Rinko stops and turns around quickly to the running Kdhr. Kdhr bumps into Rinko and both of them fell on to the floor.

"Ow..." Kdhr rubs her head as Rinko also let out a small groan. 

"Ahhhh sorry Rinko! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Kdhr quickly stands up and apologises. 

"...i-it's ok..." Rinko also stood up and shook her head. "...b-but what did you c-call me?"

"Ah!" Kdhr realises she just called Rinko's first name. "I-I mean...do you wanna go to the studio together?!" Kdhr quickly changes the subject.

"...yes..." Rinko nodded. Kdhr's heart almost burst out of her mouth, luckily Rinko wasn't too inquisitive.

Kdhr and Rinko walked to the studio in silence. Rinko was not the type to initiate conversations and Kdhr in fear of messing up again.

* * *

The rehearsals went smoothly as Kdhr did know how to play the guitar well. She also made sure she did not speak too much in case she messes up like just now. The other Roselia members (except Rinko) also did not suspect anything, they all thought it was the regular Sayo. 

"Alright, we will take a five minute break," Yukina announced to the rest of Roselia.

"Ahhh thank god..." Ako groaned as she swings her arms. 

"Everyone, I made cookies! Here you all go~" Lisa smiled and handed out bags of cookies. She went to each of them and passed them out as the other members thank her. When she came to Kdhr, she paused for a while. 

"Sayo, is everything ok?" Lisa asked with a concerned look.

"Yea! Everything is fine!" Kdhr quickly replied back. "Thanks for the cookies!" 

"Hmm..." Lisa passed Kdhr the cookies hesitantly, she could feel something is wrong. But she decides to confront Kdhr after the rehearsals.

The rehearsals went on smoothly as it comes to an end.

"Ok. That is all for today. Please continue to do your solo practices at home, we will see each other for the next rehearsal." Yukina said in a monotone voice. The rest of Roeslia packed up for the day as they begin to leave. However, Lisa came up to Kdhr and talked to her.

"Sayo, I think we should have a talk..." Lisa has a serious expression on her face. Kdhr's heart stopped and she almost drops her guitar.

"O-Okay..." Kdhr stuttered as she and Lisa left the studio together.

* * *

"Irashaimase!" Tsugumi greeted the couple that just walked into the cafe. "Lisa-san? And Sayo-san?"

"Hello Tsugumi~" Lisa smiled and greeted Tsugumi. Kdhr was dumbfounded as she couldn't believe her eyes. Her favourite Garupa character is standing in front of her.

"H-Hi Tsu-Hazawa-san..." Kdhr couldn't talk properly as she is too shocked and happy at the same time.

"Ahahaha please take a seat!" Tsugumi smiled and lead the pair to a small table. Kdhr and Lisa sat down opposite each other, with Lisa glaring deep into Kdhr's eyes. This made Kdhr look away as she wanted to avoid Lisa's gaze that seems to be trying to expose her.

"L-Lisa...why are you-"

"Sayo, there is something definitely wrong with you! I heard it from Hina first and then Rinko and now witnessing it first hand...what happened? Tell me." Lisa held on to Kdhr's hand as she leaned forward.

"I..." Kdhr did not know how to reply to that question.

_Ahhh should I just tell Lisa everything? I really don't know what to do...why can't Lisa be like Rinko and not ask so many questions...?_

"Sayo-san, Lisa-san, here are your coffee!" Tsugumi said cheerfully as she placed the coffee on the table.

"Thank you Tsugumi~" Lisa replied with the same enthusiasm. Tsugumi bowed and went away.

"So Sayo, spill it." Lisa turned back into her serious mom mode.

"I...I...I am not Sayo..." Kdhr could not take the pressure of Lisa's questioning and gaze.

"Eh? So who are you if you are not Sayo...?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Actually...I am kinda Sayo and not...I am Sayo's seiyuu..."

"Sei...yuu...?"

"All of you...you are game characters in a game called Bandori...including Sayo...I play the voice of Sayo..."

"Huh? What?! I am so confused right now! Hold on!" Lisa sips her coffee with a very troubled look.

"Lisa...I know it is super confusing...but it is the truth...I don't know how I got into Sayo's body either..." Kdhr desperately tries to explain. Lisa just looks like she is struggling to accept she is just a game character.

"I am sorry Lisa...but that doesn't mean you all are not real...at least since I interacted with you all today, everything is so real and you all have your own personalities..." Kdhr looked away.

"It's okay...Sayo...I mean...what is your name?" Lisa finally recovered.

"My name is Kudo Haruka..."

"Ah...so Kudo-san?"

"You can call me Kudoharu!" Kdhr's face lights up, she is kinda glad that Lisa is actually calling her name instead of Sayo's.

"Ah, Kudoharu...so Sayo is not coming back...?"

"I..." Kdhr is stunned by the question. 

_Does that mean I am stuck here forever? What about my family...and friends in real life...?_

"I don't know Lisa...I really don't..."

"Ah..." Lisa looked away. Her face seems to be slightly disappointed.

"You...like Sayo...?" 

"Eh?! Nonono I mean..." Lisa's face turned bright red. She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"Oh? Fufu~" Kdhr chuckled. It seems like Lisa is slightly attracted to Sayo. "I believe Sayo will come back...and by then you can confess to her yourself~"

"What??! I-I...don't..." Lisa stuttered. She could feel her ears burning up and her heart is hitting hard against her ribcage.

"Ah...anyways I really love Tsugumi, should I just go up and hug her?" Kdhr said out loud nonchalantly.

"Eh? I-I mean...you could...and then explain to her..." Lisa is still trying to recover from the embarrassment. 

"Yea, that's true...maybe me and Tsugu can become something together..." Kdhr is still imagining the scenario in her head where she and Tsugumi get married as she stared at the hardworking barista working away.

"Nonono...you're still in Sayo's body!" Lisa quickly refuted.

"Hahahah! And you still deny you love Sayo!" Kdhr laughed. 

"I-" Lisa wanted to refute again but she had no comeback. She buried her face in her hands. "S-Stop teasing me!"

"Hmmm..." Kdhr stood up, she walks towards Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi-san..."

"S-Sayo-san?!" Tsugumi was taken aback by Kdhr's sudden approach. "W-Wait...Tsugumi-san?! Did you just call me that?!"

"Yes, Tsugumi-san. I just want to say I really like you, can I hug you?" Kdhr puts on a serious expression.

"EH?!" Tsugumi shouted out loud, her voice turned the heads of some of the customers in the cafe. Blood started rushing to her face as her cheeks slowly turn red. Kdhr grinned smugly as she leaned in and kissed Tsugumi's soft cheeks and embraced her.

"S-S-S-Sayo-san?!" Tsugumi is frozen on the spot. She was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Kdhr laughed and walked back towards the table.

"Lisa, I am leaving."

"O-Ok..." Lisa replied in a daze. Kdhr has managed to make 2 girls go into a trance. She smiled and picked up her bag and guitar as she heads out of the cafe.

* * *

The next day, Kdhr wakes up. She immediately observed her surroundings and heaved a sigh of relief.

_I am finally back to reality..._

She yawns and stretches as she walked towards the dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror. The real Kdhr.

_All that yesterday seems like a dream...haha..._

Kdhr smiled to herself as she walks towards her closet. She opened her closet, expecting to see her clothes in a messy heap. To her surprise and horror, it was all neatly arranged and some of them are even hung on to the railing, all ironed out perfectly. Kdhr stood in front of her closet, stunned for a good 5 minutes.


	2. Hikawa Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo is in for a ride. Basically it's Sayo in KDHR's body.

Sayo is awoken by the loud blaring of train horn noises. She immediately sits up with a frustrated look.

_Who is playing train horn noises so goddamn early in the morning?!_

Sayo opened her eyes as it slowly adjusted to the early morning light. She immediately noticed she wasn't in her room. The noise was still deafening as it kept on blaring. Sayo found the source of the noise; it was coming from the phone at her bedside table.

_I never set alarms. What is happening? Where am I?_

Sayo quickly muted the alarm as it was already starting to give her a headache, but she realises the pain is still ongoing, pounding against the back of her skull. She knocked the back of her head a few times with her fist. The first thought that came to Sayo was that she was kidnapped. But it did not make sense to her the more she thought about it, her limbs were not bound, she is not gagged, and she has access to a phone. She looked down at herself, she was wearing an oversized T-shirt and long loose pants. Apparently, the ends of her hair are red and the rest of them are black, which made her heart skipped a beat. She quickly runs to the bathroom and checks herself out in the mirror. 

_What...what is this...?_

A woman in her late-twenties stared back at her. The woman has long black hair that is dyed red at the ends and it extends to her waist. Her eyes are big and round and her lips are rather thin. Sayo rubs her eyes again and stared at the mirror.

_I am not dreaming...am I?_

Sayo slapped herself hard in the face. "Ow!" She shouted as she could feel her cheeks already starting to swell. 

_Why did I slap myself so hard?_

Sayo went back to her bed and sat down. She could not believe what is happening. How did she end up in another woman's body, someone that she did not even know. Just then, her phone rang which broke her trance. It was playing Determination Symphony. Sayo grabbed the phone from the table and picked up the call cautiously.

"Hello?" Sayo's voice was soft and meek.

"Kudoharu-san! Good morning! Please don't be late for today's shoot at Craft Egg's headquarters! Remember it starts at 10 am!" A male's voice came from the other side.

"W-Who is this...?" Sayo asked softly.

"Kudoharu-san, stop messing around! Remember, at 10 am!" Then the line cuts. Sayo slowly placed down the phone.

_What is happening? Everything is just so confusing! How am I in this woman's body? What shoot? Where is Craft Egg's Headquarters?_

Sayo felt her world is spinning. She took a few deep breaths and calm herself down as she plans her next step.

_Ok. I need to go to this Egg place to find my answers. Apparently, the man called me Kudoharu-san, so I assume that is this woman's name. Firstly, I need to wash up and get ready in half an hour, since it is almost 8.30 am, which leaves me with 1 hour to travel to Craft Egg's headquarters, hopefully it's enough. Also, since it is a shoot, which means I have to wear something presentable. Alright, that is the plan._

Sayo quickly rushed into the bathroom and took a shower. She came out and found the closet, which is sitting right next to the dresser. She opened it and a pile of clothes fall out. 

_Oh my god, this woman is so unorganised. How does she even find her clothes?_

Sayo could not help but sigh and shook her head. She dug through the clothes pile and found a decent looking overall and a black T-shirt.

_This should be ok I think. Hopefully, I am not too badly dressed._

Sayo wears the clothes and blowdries her hair. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a blue guitar.

_What...this woman plays guitar too?_

On closer observation, she realises the guitar is the same colour as hers and it also has a Roselia symbol imprinted on the fraps.

_Wait...how did she get my guitar? What is happening? Who is this woman?????_

Sayo was suddenly afraid. Her guitar is one of her most prized possession and now it is in a stranger's house. She found a guitar bad laying on the floor beside it and decided to bring along her guitar. She did not feel safe to leave it at this house. The thought of she is in this woman's body has left her mind temporarily. Sayo slung the guitar over her shoulder and left the house. 

* * *

Sayo arrived at Carft Egg's Headquarters with little obstruction as it was a rather famous building in Tokyo. Sayo just let the taxi driver know the name and he managed to bring her there. Sayo enters the building and a reception greeted her.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"I-I...I am KudoHaru..." Sayo felt weird saying that but she is indeed in KudoHaru's body, "I am here for the shoot..." Sayo looked away, avoiding the receptionist's gaze.

"Ah, hold on let me check..." The receptionist begins typing on her computer. Sayo waits patiently as her nervousness starts to set in, a frown on her face.

"Ok, I found it. Kudo-san, please proceed to level 9, the last room at the end of the hallway for your makeup."

"O-Okay...thanks..." Sayo walks away hurriedly as she pressed the lift. She took a look at her watch.

_9.55 am...I hope this is not considered late..._

The lift arrived and ding opened. Sayo entered the lift and pressed the button that says "9". The door closes and the lift instantly rises, with a clueless Sayo inside, having no idea what is going to happen. 

Sayo reached the ninth floor and exited the lift. There are a bunch of rooms lining the hallway as she slowly made her way across. She came to the last room and knocked on the door.

"H-Hi...sorry to disturb..." Sayo opened to door to see a group of makeup artists and a woman with long black hair already sitting in front of a dresser. The woman turned around and her eyes immediately lit up. 

"KUDOHARUUUUUUUUU" The woman stood up in the middle of one of the makeup artists applying her makeup. She went up to Sayo and hugged her.

"Yayy we are hosting the TV live together today! Ahhh I am so happy!" The woman clutched on to Sayo's shoulders and shook her slightly. Sayo immediately frowns as the close body contact is making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah...nice to meet you..." That was all Sayo could say, she has no idea what her name is.

"Ah nice to meet you. HAHAHAHA! Kudoharuuu what are you doing, are you trying to act like Sayo right now, even before the shoot begins?" The woman imitated Sayo's line and laughed loudly.

"You know me?" Sayo's eyes immediately widened. She looked around the room and then back to the woman. "How do you know I am Sayo? What is happening? What is your name?" Sayo's asked frantically.

"...pfft...HAHAHAHAHA" The woman burst into laughter. "Oh...so you want to play, fine! Ahem!" The woman cleared her throat and waved her palm across her face. 

"Sayo. I want to see your devotion to Roselia." The woman's voice turned into Yukina's, it was as if Yukina is standing in front of her. Sayo was immediately shocked.

"H-How...How did you manage to imitate Minato-san's voice perfectly?" Sayo was dumbfounded. She thought the woman in front of her must be an impressionist.

"HAHAHAH! C'mon Kudoharu stop playing around! It is not funny anymore!" The woman punched Sayo on the arm playfully.

"Ow! Please stop touching me." Sayo said in a cold, serious voice.

"Kudoharu...?" The woman's look started to grow into a more concerned one, "are you okay?"

"I am not Kudoharu. I am Sayo Hikawa." Sayo refuted as she shook her head.

"...are you...being serious right now...?" The woman stared at Sayo in bewilderment.

"Yes. I am serious. Why would I lie about my identity? I do not know how I got into this woman's body. I woke up this morning and it just happened." Sayo replied in a monotonous voice.

"...Sayo...Hikawa..." The woman leaned in closer to Sayo, as if observing some weird specimen. "Oh my god...ok...I will explain everything to you...My name is Aina Aiba, I am the seiyuu for Yukina."

"Sei...yuu...?" Sayo asked with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes. I am the voice behind Yukina. The woman whose body you are in...she is the voice behind Sayo..."

"Voice behind Sayo...? What do you mean voice behind me?"

"You...Sayo Hikawa and Yukina Minato...you all are game characters in a game called Bandori. It is a game about girl bands..."

"Bandori...wait...hold on I am so confused. So...are you saying we are game characters...?"

"...yes. I am sorry...you all are just...game characters..." Aiai replied while looking down.

"..." Sayo frowns again. She sat down in front of the dresser quietly, trying to digest all the information given by Aiai. 

"...Sayo?" Aiai asked softly as she placed her hand gently on Sayo's shoulder, "are you okay?"

"I...will be fine...so what am I supposed to do now...?" Sayo did not meet Aiai's gaze.

"After you put on your makeup, we are supposed to host bandori TV, it is a show related to the game. We will talk and do some activities..."

"Understood. Please guide me along." Sayo replied. She seems to have accepted her role.

"Ok..." Aiai signaled to one of the makeup artists to help Sayo apply her makeup. The two did not talk throughout the makeup session with Aiai occasionally peeking over to Sayo. Sayo had a solemn expression on her face as she allowed the makeup artists to dress her up.

* * *

"Now, let's welcome our guest today, Aina Aiba-san and Kudoharu-san!" Aimi's voice came from outside the makeup room, which is where the set must be.

Sayo fidgets with her hands nervously, she has rarely appeared on live TV before, not that she remembers. The nerves are starting to get to her as she begins breathing more heavily. Aiai notices the rapid breathing of Sayo beside her. She grabbed Sayo's hand and gently squeezes it.

"It will be fine, I will help you along the way, just follow my lead." Aiai smiled warmly at Sayo. Sayo looked at Aiai and nodded silently, then she looked away, her cheeks slightly flushed. Aiai releases her hand and went out first, she waved enthusiastically at the camera. Sayo followed suit, wearing a light smile on her face. As she went out, she was slightly stunned by the number of cameras and the crew members behind it. She nodded slightly at the camera and took her seat beside Aiai.

"Okay! Can you all introduce yourselves?" Aimi smiled as said in her high-pitched voice.

"Hello everyone! I am the voice actor of Roselia's vocal Aina Aiba desu!!! Please take care of me!" Aiai waved again at the camera and gave a bright smile. The camera slowly pans over to Sayo.

"H-Hi...I am the v-voice actor o-of Roselia's guitarist Kudoharu desu. P-Please take c-care of me..." Sayo glanced over to the camera a few times but every time she looked away, staring at it for only a few seconds. Sayo felt extremely uncomfortable and out of place on set, this is not what she expected. She knew Hina has some experience standing and performing in front of a set considering her idol career and now she regrets a little for not asking Hina more about her job at the idol agency. Aimi stared at Kudoharu with a confused look, as if Kudoharu is behaving weirdly. Technically she is since she is Sayo and not Kudoharu. 

Aiai decided to save the situation by butting in. "Ahahahaha so today me and Kudoharu decided to play a game and we discussed it backstage! We will be acting as our in-game character throughout this live! The first one to break character will lose!" 

"Ah I see...that sounds fun! Then I shall join you all and be Kasumi!" Aimi being a professional seiyuu improvs immediately and made it seems like it is all part of the program. Sayo immediately shot Aiai a look of gratitude, she knew Aiai is trying to help her. 

_I can't disappoint Aiba-san, I need to act my part too. C'mon Sayo, you can do this!_

Sayo shook away her fears and cleared her throat. She forced herself to smile a bit. "Yes. That is true. From now on, I am Sayo Hikawa."

"And I am Minato Yukina." Aiai tried her best to be Yukina, even though it was very difficult for her considering she is hosting the live with Aimi and Sayo who looked like Kudoharu. The thing about Kudoharu is her face tends to have one of the most comical expressions and Aiai always could not hold in her laughter whenever Kudoharu busts out one of them. She knew this is going to be a torturous session trying not to break character but this is all she could do to help Sayo.

"Ok! Now we will start our first activity which is to play a game called Bandori Trivia! We will ask questions relating to the bandori anime and see who can answer most of the questions correctly!" Aimi chirped as she pulls out a card and started reading the questions out loud.

* * *

The session went on smoothly with Aiai almost breaking character a few times due to Sayo acting all serious in what is supposed to be a fun and relaxing setting. After the Bandori TV live ended, Aiai finally heaved a sigh of relief as she slowly made her way backstage. Sayo saw Aiai coming in walked up to Aiai, extending her hand. Aiai stared up at Sayo with a confused look as she grabs Sayo's hand. Sayo shook Aiai's hand lightly.

"Aiba-san, thank you for the help today. I could not have done it without you." Sayo smiled softly.

"A-Ah this is nothing..." Aiai blushed. It is rare to feel this slight embarrassment from someone for Aiai but something about Sayo's genuine smile and gentle voice made her heart pump slightly faster. She realised that she did have a small dream last time about what would happen if she actually meets one of the garupa characters in real life. Just then, Aimi bounced over and thank both of them.

"Thank you all for coming today! Aiai, the idea about being in character is awesome! It was fun for the audience to see you both act in character too! Especially Kudoharu, she did not even break character a single second! Aiai I knew you almost could not hold it in just now when Kudoharu talked so seriously during the question about dogs. Hahahah!" Aimi laughed cheerfully.

"Ah...sorry.I did not mean to ramble." Sayo immediately bowed and apologises.

"Ahahaha Kudoharuuu the live is over, you can drop the Sayo persona now!" Aimi laughs again, clutching her stomach.

"Aimi-san...uhm...she is Sayo..." Aiai placed a hand on Aimi's shoulder.

Aimi looked at Aiai and then back to Kudoharu. "Ahh....you both are working together to try and prank me huh? Do you think I will fall for this so easily? Hahhahaha try harder next time!"

"No. Aiba-san is right. I woke up today in Haru-san's body. I have no idea what happened."

"You...guys are not...joking?" Aimi expression turned serious.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Sayo shook her head. Aimi eyes widen as she went up to Sayo, grabbing both her hands.

"Y-You are really Sayo Hikawa??!" Aimi looked like a crazed fangirl as she leans closer and closer to Sayo.

"Y-Yes." Sayo could feel Aimi breathing down her neck as she slowly backs away.

"Oh my god! Sayo-san ahhhh I can't believe this! I can't believe this! Can I hug you?" Aimi asked with pleading eyes.

"I-I guess that is fine..." Sayo stuttered as her face turned red. Aimi embraces Sayo tightly and rubs her face against Sayo's arm like a cat. 

"It is my dream to meet one of the garupa characters and I always thought it is an impossible dream and now it happened!" Aimi did not let go of the hug as Sayo is starting to feel a bit weirded out. Aiai sighs and went over to pull Aimi away.

_This person...acts just like Toyama-san..._

"Aimi...I think you are being too friendly..." Aiai shook her head as she mouthed the words "sorry" to Sayo. Sayo chuckled softly and shook her head, indicating it was ok.

* * *

Sayo reached home after an exhausting day as she placed her guitar gently back to where it was. She changed into more comfortable clothes and lie on the bed. She actually did had a bit of fun today with Aiai and Aimi as they went for dinner after a whole day of shoot. The voice acting session she had for the new bandori event story also went on smoothly as she had no problem acting as herself. She took a quick shower and comes out of the bathroom, seeing the pile of clothes on the floor.

_Since I don't know when I will go back to my body, I might as well rearrange Haru-san's clothes._

Sayo quickly arranges the clothes and classify them accordingly. She found an iron and iron board at the back of the storage closet and took it out. She ironed out the creases of some of the clothes and hung them up nicely. After an hour of arranging the clothes, she finally slumped on to the bed. Her body is already starting to ache. Then she saw the guitar at the corner of the room. Thoughts begin to fill her mind.

Sayo stood up and walked over to the guitar. She picked it up and started playing it. New chords begin to flood her mind as she thought about the experience she had today. She smiled softly as holding the guitar made her feel slightly more comfort and familiarity that she craves badly. Soon, a song begin to form from the different chords she plays. 

Sayo went to bed early that night.

* * *

Sayo woke up naturally the next morning as her stretches and yawn. She is pleasantly surprised that the sight around her has returned back to how it was. She is back in her own room. The door to her room bursts opens.

"Onee-chan!!!!!! Ahem I mean, Kudoharu-chan, good morning!" Hina stood at the doorway, smiling sheepishly at Sayo.

"Hina? How many times must I ask you to knock before coming in..." Sayo sighs and shook her head.

"Eh?" Hina stared at Sayo. Then it slowly dawned on her. "Onee-chan? ONEEEE-CHANNNNNN!!!!" Hina rushed up to Sayo and pounced on to her, hugging her tightly. Her eyes were slightly teary.

"I-I miss you so much Onee-chan!!! Waaaaaa!!!" Hina cried into Sayo's chest.

"Fufu~" Sayo chuckled. "I miss you too, Hina..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I was high when I thought of this.


End file.
